Various high-speed bearings have heretofore been provided; however, because of various inherent design characteristics, they have been beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) it is difficult to properly lubricate the various components thereof and, thus, the wear life of the bearing is significantly shortened; (b) the retainer utilized is costly to manufacture because of the types of molds required to form the retainer; (c) it is difficult to assemble the various components; and (d) the retainer is structurally weak.